From the Future
by hppjowf
Summary: Damian, Mari, Lian, Katie, Kestrel, Eric, Fiona, and Kyle, their time's Teen Titans travel back in time to the original Teen Titans time.
1. Chapter 1

The Teen Titans were in the tower after a fight with some minor villain. Suddenly there was a flash of light. Eight teens appeared, five girls and three boys.

One girl had long red hair and was wearing brown pants, a white tank top, a brown leather jacket, brown boots, and a brown domino mask.

Another girl had long black hair, green eyes, and tan skin, she was wearing a light purple long sleeved leotard like thing that had a deep v neck, like really deep, and she had a weird silver crown thing.

There was a black haired girl wearing a speedy outfit.

One boy had dark hair, tan skin, he was wearing something that looked similar to robin's outfit but with a hood.

A red haired girl with green eyes was wearing a long sleeved red leotard with a silver belt and red boots.

A red haired boy was wearing a black domino mask and a black outfit with a purple lightning bolt on it.

A dark skinned girl with long black hair was wearing a yellow and black outfit.

The last person was a boy with black hair and pale skin with green eyes, wearing a black outfit.

"Who are you?" Robin asked on high alert.

"Who are _you_?" the dark skinned girl asked, just as suspicious as Robin.

"Wait, I think I know who they are and where we are." The girl in the speedy outfit said.

"Then where are we?" the red head wearing a lot of brown asked.

"Tt. It's obvious." The boy wearing Robin's outfit sneered.

"Oh, I think I know now." The girl wearing red said.

"We should probably answer them." The girl wearing purple said.

"Yeah, who are you people?" Beast boy asked.

"The Teen Titans." The dark skinned girl said.

"Well, the newest ones at least." The red haired boy added.

"What?" Cyborg asked.

"Well, we might kind of be from the future." The red haired boy said.

"Then how did you get here?" Raven asked.

"Well, we were fighting some villain then he shot us with some sort of ray gun and we ended up here." The girl wearing the speedy costume said.

"We should introduce ourselves." The boy with black hair and pale skin said.

"You start then." The girl wearing brown said.

"Alright then, I'm Crow." The pale boy said.

"I'm speedy." Said the girl wearing speedy's costume.

"Nightstar." Said the girl in purple.

"Robin." Said the boy wearing the robin costume.

"I'm the leader, Wasp." The girl with dark skin said.

"Phoenix." The girl in red said.

"I'm Kestrel." The girl in brown said.

"Lightning." The red haired boy said.

"So, do you already know who we are?" Beastboy asked.

"Yep." Speedy said.

" _How_ do you know us?" Dick asked.

"Well, some of them are some of your guys' kids." Lighting blurted.

"Shut up, Eric!" Kestrel said.

"Ok, both of you, stop giving IDs away." Wasp said.

"So, um, which of you are our kids?" Garfield asked.

"We probably shouldn't tell you." Kestrel said.

 **A/N: So, I know I should probably work on my other stories, but I had to write this. The other Speedy, the other Robin, and Nightstar are all real characters, the rest of the future people are OCs. Ok, it is really hard to descried Nightstar's outfit, just look her up and the outfit that fit my description the closest is what I was talking about. Some of the OCs parents aren't that obvious, just so you know. Please review and give me ideas.**


	2. Chapter 2

Katie had been having an annoying day. It started off with Damian (Robin) and Mari (Nightstar) having a huge argument and Lian (Speedy) and Fiona (Phoenix) were trying to stop them. Kyle (Crow) and Eric (Lightning) were playing video games which involved some yelling on Eric's part. Kestrel (that's her real name) took her ever-present anger out on everyone. Katie was getting annoyed with everyone so she pulled the leader card and made them all train (they really needed to, it had been days since they'd last had). That of course led to complaining which led to a lecture from Damian about the importance of training. Then the crime alert went off and they had to fight some crazy new guy with a ray gun. Then they ended up in the past where they saw Katie's dad. Then that idiot, Eric announced that some of the team were the past Titans' kids. It wasn't fair, neither of _his_ parents were there.

"So, secret IDs?" Garfield asked.

"If you all say yours." Eric said.

"No." Dick said.

"Then you don't get to know our secret IDs." Katie said.

"What about just first names." Lian suggested.

"No." Katie said.

"Neither of you are any fun." Fiona muttered, talking about Robin and Wasp.

"Well, if you tell them whose kid you are it'll mess up the time stream and whatnot." Crow said.

"Which of you are not our children?" Starfire asked.

Lian and Eric raised their hands.

"Tt. Neither of my parents were even _titans_." Damian said.

"It would be hilarious if either of them _was_." Kestrel said.

"Oh god, that would be terrible." Mari said.

"I don't know if your mom or your dad would be a worse titan." Eric said.

"Probably Mother." Damian said. "Though Grayson, Drake, and Todd insist it would be father."

Dick caught the new Robin's slip up of using his last name, he wondered how he knew him. He didn't mention it though because he still was keeping his identity a secret. He was mad at Bruce for replacing him as Robin, but he knew from Star's time travel experience that he moves on to become Nightwing.

"So, I'm guessing Speedy is Speedy's daughter." Raven said.

"Umm…yeah." Lian admitted.

"So we know one of one of their parents." Cyborg said.

 **A/N: Sorry, it's kind of a short chapter. Please review.**

 **Emmeline C. Thornbrooke: I added a little bit more narrative, I think.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh, I think Crow looks like both friend Beast boy and friend Raven." Starfire said.

"He does." Cyborg said, smirking.

Crow felt super awkward.

Raven and Beast boy were both blushing.

"Yeah, well, Phoenix and Nightstar are probably Robin and Star's daughters." Beast boy retorted poorly.

Nightstar looked a lot like both Robin and Starfire, and Phoenix looked like Star.

"Kind of right." Fiona said.

"I'm both of their daughter, Phoenix is only Mom's." Mari corrected.

"Oh, so who is Star's other guy?" Cyborg asked.

"Uh… it's better if we don't tell." Fiona said.

"Well your dad's still _with_ mom." Mari said.

"It's not like they're _married._ They just date on and off." Fiona said.

"Ok, we should call Titans East, I think this might be their problem too." Dick said, not wanting the conversation about Starfire's future boyfriend to continue.

"Yeah, probably, Speedy's daughter is here, and I'm pretty sure Wasp is Bumble Bee's kid." Cyborg said.

"Yeah, call them." Raven agreed.

"Titans East, this is Robin." He said into his communicator.

"What's wrong?" Bumble Bee asked.

"Come to the tower, there's something that's both of our teams concern." Dick said.

"And that would be?" Bumble Bee (Karen) asked.

Dick sighed. "Some of the Titans' children from the future." He answered.

"Oh." She sounded shocked.

"Just come to the tower and I'll explain." Dick said.

"Okay, we'll be right there." She said and ended the call.

 **A/N: I know, super short. It just felt like the place to cut off. Sorry. Please review. Tell me who you think the future titans' parents are, I'm curious.**


	4. Chapter 4

"What was that about?" Aqua lad asked as Bumble Bee ended her call with Robin.

"We're supposed to go to the Titans' tower." Bee answered.

"Why?" Speedy asked.

"Apparently some of our children from the future arrived." Bumble Bee said.

All of her teammates' eyes widened.

"Who's? All of ours?" Aqua lad asked.

"He wasn't specific about that." She said.

"This is not going to go well." Speedy said.

"Ok, let's go see what Sparky's up to." Bee said, then they headed off to their partners' headquarters.

* * *

When Titans East arrived at they saw eight people they'd never met before.

"So, are these the people from the future?" Aqua lad asked.

"Yes." Dick said. "Wasp, Robin, Speedy, Nightstar, Kestrel, Phoenix, Lightning, and Crow." He gestured to each of them as he presented them.

"So, they told you they're our children from the future?" Karen asked.

"Yep." Eric said.

"They've told us that this female Speedy is this time's Speedy's daughter, and that Nightstar is Starfire and my daughter, and Phoenix is Starfire and an unknown person's daughter. We have suspicions that Crow is Beast Boy and Raven's son and that Wasp is Bumble Bee's daughter." Dick said.

"So… Hi dad." Lian said after a long moment of awkward silence.

"…um… so you're my daughter?" was Roy's response.

"So, I don't think any of them are mine or Mas y menos's." Garth said.

"Oh, so only Bumble Bee and I have to go through this." Roy mumbled.

"So, you're my daughter?" Bee asked.

"Uh, yeah." Katie admitted.

"So, uh, who's your dad?" Karen asked.

"Well, I probably shouldn't tell you." Katie said.

"Her dad's Cyborg." Eric said. Karen and Victor were shocked. Katie glared at Eric.

"Eric West, you idiot!" Kestrel yelled.

"Well, Kestrel Grayson, I never said I wasn't." Eric said flirtatiously.

"One of these day's I will kill you." Kestrel said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, you know you love me." Eric flirted. Kestrel rolled her eyes.

"Ok, could you guys deal with your relationship problems when we're not in front of a bunch of our parents in the past?" Kyle scolded.

"I never understood why they got together in the first place." Lian said.

"Says the girl dating Demon spawn." Mari said.

"Why must you use Todd and Drake's insults for me?" Damian asked, annoyed.

"Cuz they make sense." Mari said.

"Wretched girl." Damian mumbled.

"So, Wally has a kid… and Dick has two." Roy said awkwardly.

"Who're Wally and Dick?" Beast boy asked.

"Old friends." Roy said vaguely.

"So, you're my… you know?" Dick asked Kestrel.

"Yeah." She answered.

"Wow, so Rob has two kids?" Beastboy asked. "They both Star's?"

"No. You think _she's_ my mom?" Kestrel scoffed.

"Wait, speedy said something about a guy named Dick having two kids, right about when we found out Rob had two… You're name's Dick?" Cyborg asked Robin laughing.

Dick glared at Roy. "Yes, technically it's Richard, but yes."

"Wait, Richard Grayson… you're Bruce Wayne's kid." Garfield said.

Dick continued to glare at Roy. "Technically I'm his ward."

"You're rich, so that how you afforded the tower?" Raven asked.

" _I'm_ not rich, _Bruce_ is, and sometimes he lets me use his money." Dick said.

"Anyway, so who's your mom? That new girlfriend he has now, Jinx?" Roy asked Eric.

"Yep." Eric answered.

"Wow, Wally has a kid with a villain." Roy said.

"Well, she's not a villain anymore." Eric said.

"Plus, you never asked who _my_ mom is." Lian said.

"Oh, so I have a kid with a villain too?" Roy asked.

"Yep." Mari said, smirking.

"Which one?" Aqua lad asked, amused.

"Cheshire AKA Jade Nguyen." Katie said.

"I fought her once." Roy mused.

"So, Kestrel, Babs is your mom, isn't she?" Dick asked.

"Yep, you two are married." Kestrel said.

"So, both Star and Rob move on." BB said.

"I am curious as to who is your father, Phoenix." Starfire said.

"Oh, I probably shouldn't tell you." Fiona said.

Eric opened his mouth.

"Don't you even think about it." Fiona said in a dangerous tone.

"Can I at least tell them about that little team thing your parents have going on?" Eric asked.

Fiona sighed. "Go ahead."

"So Red Hood, Arsenal, and Starfire AKA Jason Todd, Roy Harper, and Koriand'r have this team thingy, and they're antiheroes. Ok, just so you know this version of Starfire acts way different." Eric said.

"So, Star's real name is Koriand'r?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yep." Mari said.

"So, am I Arsenal or Red Hood?" Roy asked.

"Arsenal, Red Hood's Jason." Fiona said.

"Who's Jason?" Roy asked.

"Your best friend in the future, and Dad's younger brother." Mari answered.

"So, um, is speedy your dad?" Beast Boy asked Fiona.

"Yeah." Fiona said.

Everyone was shocked.

 **A/N: Yeah, this chapter was confusing, I have no idea what's going on, so just decided to end the chapter there. Please review, I beg you. This is the longest chapter in this story so far, yay.**

 **Ciel Blaze: You don't have to read comics to understand most of this. This story has slight comic references (A few young justice ones too) but it's not really following a certain comic.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Ok, we've already revealed way too much, so let's just tell them who we are and our parentage. You know, so it's less confusing." Mari said.

"Ok." Katie said with a sigh. "Let's do it."

"Who wants to go first?" Fiona asked.

"I'll do it." Kestrel grumbled. "My name's Kestrel Mary Grayson, I'm currently fifteen. My mom is Barbara Gordon, who was the first batgirl, then something happened and now she's oracle."

"How many batgirls were there?" Roy asked.

"Three, Barbara Gordon, Cassandra Cain, and Stephanie Brown." Kyle answered.

"What happened?" Dick asked.

"Well, I don't think I can tell you too many details, but involves the joker and mom being in a wheelchair for the rest of her life." Kestrel said.

Dick looked worried.

"Most of the bats' problems involve the joker." Katie said.

"Or the Al Ghuls." Eric said. Damian glared at him. "Uh, no offense, Damian."

"Anyways, my dad's Dick Grayson. He was the first robin, then he was Nightwing, he was actually Batman for a few months when Bruce… went away, but then he went back to Nightwing." Kestrel finished.

"Wait, why did I become batman?" Dick asked.

"Eh, it's hard to explain." Lian said.

"You weren't a very good batman." Damian muttered.

"Believe it or not you and Bruce actually kind of make up in the future." Mari said.

"I'll go next. My name is Kaitlyn Elinore Stone, people usually call me Katie."

"Wait, your name's Kaitlyn?" Eric asked.

"Yes, Eric, you already knew this." Katie said with an irritated sigh. "My mother is Karen Beecher, Bumble Bee, my father is Victor Stone, Cyborg. I'm fifteen"

"I'll go." Crow said. "My name is Kyle Mark Logan, I am fifteen years of age. My mother is Rachel Logan know to you as Raven, and my father is Garfield Logan, who is at this time Beast boy but goes by Changeling in the future."

"I'm Mari Luna Grayson. My mom's Koriand'r Aka Starfire and my dad's Nightwing. Sixteen."

"You're older than them?" Karen asked.

"Yep." Mari said

"Eric Jay West, my parents are Wally and Jinx West, I'm fourteen."

"As if there wasn't enough speedsters as there is." Roy grumbled.

"Oh, and you guys don't even know about Bart, Dawn, or Don yet." Eric said.

"Ok, next." Katie said, not wanting to continue on the subject of speedsters.

"I'm Lian Harper, daughter of Jade Nguyen and Roy harper. I'm sixteen"

"I'm Fiona Kay Harper, Starfire and Arsenal's daughter. I'm fourteen."

"Damian's turn." Mari said.

"Fine. I'm Damian Wayne. My father is the Batman, Bruce Wayne."

"So, Bruce has a biological kid?" Dick said, a little jealous.

"Yeah, and four adopted kids. You, Cass, Jason, and Tim." Kestrel said.

"My mother is Talia Al Ghul." Damian continued.

Dick was really shocked.

"Who's she?" Beastboy asked.

"What's her hero name? Never heard of her." Cyborg said.

Damian gave them an amused expression. "Mother is no hero."

"Yeah, I can't believe Bruce had a kid with her." Dick said.

"Have you ever heard of the league of shadows also known as the league of assassins?" Kyle asked.

"No." Garfield answered.

"Well, they're an international group of assassins who work under Ra's Al Ghul. People like Cheshire and Deathstroke are in the Shadows." Kyle said.

"Who's deathstroke?" beast boy asked.

"Slade Wilson." Kestrel answered.

"Is not Slade Robin's nemesis?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah, he usually goes by Deathstroke though." Eric said.

"You mean Slade is his actual name?" Raven asked, amused.

"Yes." Crow said.

"Anyways, Talia Al Ghul is Ra's Al Ghul's daughter." Mari said.

"Whoa, Batman had a kid with an assassin?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yes, and I myself was raised by the league." Damian said. "But when I was ten I came to live with Father."

 **A/N: Please review if you want me to continue.**


End file.
